Hyperion Broken
by The Wicked Jester
Summary: Seifer and Squall meet again to settle things...


Hyperion Broken  
8:00 AM  
It had been one year to the day since the garden had escaped the missiles launched by Galbadia. The world had reach a global peace and the economy was nothing short of amazing. In short the Earth was in harmony, there hadn't been so much as an ill-intended lightening bolt. On this day, Squall decided to visit Balamb. After begging Cid for a half an hour,(or rather listening to Cid's reasoning's) up until then Squall was refused. "There are fresh new students who need to hone their SeeD skills" Cid would say. At the moment he said it for the 3rd time Edea had chimed in; "I believe Squall is right, Cid," with that she shot Cid a look of love, "the students could use a break" With that look Cid melted and gave in. He smiled at Squall and said, "Well looks like we're going to Balamb!" Squall saluted Edea first, then Cid and turned to leave. " Oh, and tell my lovely children not to eves-drop, it really is bad manners" Edea laughed. At that Squall smirked and left the room. Once outside the whole gang was there, even Rinoa. They were trying their best to look occupied, but it was Zell who broke the silence first. "ALL-RIGHT!" The young man yelled and jumped up, immediately followed by Selphie.   
They all began to make their way to the cafeteria, all but Squall; who lagged behind, clearly in thought. Rinoa ran back to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Squall, aren't you happy? your going home!" He looked into her deep brown eyes with his own cool grey eyes and sighed, "Rinoa..." He couldn't say it, but she knew. "Yes I know, he's been seen there the last few days..." Squall's face didn't change, only his eyes, they seems the turn shades darker. Rinoa looked at his face and felt so sorry for him that she thought would cry for him. "Seifer..." Squall whispered barley loud enough his self to hear. "You have nothing to fear from him. He was under a spell remember?" she whispered back as she kissed his forehead. When she pulled back she saw his face had changed. "How can you say that? you didn't fight him..." He felt sadness, pain, and rage as he pressed on; "each time I fought him... I felt him grow stronger... what if..." Rinoa spoke softly again, "I doubt he'll even want to fight you after what Gilgamesh did to him." Squall remembered this, how Gilgamesh had used Zantetsuken before, and every time is had killed the enemy... but not Seifer, he had been wounded though. (he did bleed, he was hurt) Squall broke his own thoughts, "Maybe your right... although it was a year ago," he trailed of and looked into those big, brown eyes "But maybe your right..." Rinoa smiled and grabbed his wrist; "Come on, lets go catch the others!"  
9:34 AM  
After Rinoa drug Squall to meet the others and a small chat of familiar things, Squall feeling some what better, dismissed himself. He made his way back to his room where he lay on his bed stared at his gunblades on the walls. He had collected one of each of the Revolvers upgraded forms. His eyes were always drawn back to the sword he used to fight Seifer. He closed his eyes and thought about meeting Seifer again, in his mind he played out dozens of possible outcomes. Finally, he jolted up and grabbed the Revolver from it spot, then he tossed it onto the bed and striped of his boots, jacket, and socks. While he was removing his belts, he grabbed the Gunblade maintenance kit Rinoa had bought him for his birthday. (I know him better than you, Rinoa.) He got down to his knees in front of the bed and sat the kit under the weapon. (Seifer, I know what you want. ) He removed the sharpening block, spat on it and began working.(I hope your ready... I will be...) He ran his thumb down the blade, razor sharp. (Good) Then he removed a small vile of oil and various other tools. (I will be ready)  
In a hotel in Balamb, unknown to Squall, Seifer Almasy has began the same process. [Squall I know you will come here.] Seifer looked out the window he saw the blue sky begin to turn grey. [You know what I want, ever the sky is turning... for us] He looked back down at his beautiful Hyperion, as Fuijin and Raijin looked on in awe. [I'm almost ready Squall, the gods are clearing the path for us.] Fuijin leaned over and whispered to Raijin, "alone..." she nodded towards Seifer. With that they left to the bar.[Good] He stood holding the Hyperion, looking down the blade, then he sighed.[I will be ready]  
9:45 AM  
"We will be arriving on the island of Balamb within the next twenty minutes." The announcement was Squall's signal. He didn't take any time getting dressed, then he looked around his room slowly, almost mourningly. (This could be the last time I see this room, I have to realize this.) With that he took his freshly tuned-up gunblade from the bed where it had been resting. (I'm a SeeD, I'm ready for this.) With that thought he rushed out the door and to the garage, avoiding where he thought he friends would be. (They wouldn't get it, anyway.) As he got the his destination and found the Garden Motorcycle he heard a voice. "I knew it would happen sooner or later," Edea said softly, Squall suddenly felt guilty. "I hate to see my children fight." Squall felt overwhelming hurt, trying to ignore it, he put his gunblade in a weapon storage case on the back of the cycle. "I guess you'll... try... to stop me?" His Matron smiled, "No, you two have a destiny to fulfill..." Squall felt the pain wash away. "Matron.." "Your losing time, boy, go now!" Edea urged with a weak smile. Squall could think of nothing to say, he jumped on the motorcycle and slammed down the kick starter. The bike roared to life, Edea pressed the switch to open the doors and spoke; "Remember... he's the closest thing you have to a brother..." Squall heard this, but before thinking he twisted the accelerator and was off. (He is like a brother... I never thought-) He hit the, still opening, bottom door, which was at that moment, a perfect ramp for him and flew out into the dulling sun light. He stood on the pegs as he sailed though the air. (Brother...?) His rear tire hit the wet sand, and he slid sideways before his front tire could touch down. He leaned into the direction he wanted, and as the front tire touched he shot off. He gunned it as fast as he could, the rear tire throwing a rooster tail of sand. (Lucky the Garden travels so low over water...) He reached the edge of the sand and slid into a 180 degree stop, and looked back at the Garden. (It's really beautiful... What? no time!) He was off at full speed before he could be delayed any longer.   
9:50 AM (the battlefield)  
Seifer stood at the edge of the crater looking into it. Suddenly he looked around him, "Fujin Raijin! I know your here!!" he paused he yelling. "Do not interfere, do you understand?! If you do, I'll make sure you pay!" With that thunder rolled across the deep grey sky. [Hm, nice effect... where is he?] Seifer looked at the sky and felt a few tiny stings of cold rain. "Good, a sign this day will go down in history." Seifer said to himself calmly. There was the shape of a man approaching quickly from the south. Seifer saw Squall, at the moment Squall saw him. [There he is... Squall.] (There you are... Seifer.) He was a flat quarter of a mile away. Seifer took Hyperion and drew a wide line in the dirt, turning his back to his rival he walked about twelve feet away and drew another. Then he walked into the middle and stuck his gunblade into the dirt so it could stand up straight. Squall saw this as he approached (I know this, you stand at your line, I at mine, gunblades in the middle... and we run for them.) He closed the gap and slammed on the brakes, as he did he grabbed his gunblade. With a final flick of the key the bike went dead and he jumped into the air, the bike skidded to a stop on it's side. [Show off...] Squall landed in the center of the lines and jammed the Revolver into the ground beside Hyperion, then slowly he backed to his line. They stood in seconds of silence, Squall broke it first looking around. "Where are your friends?" Seifer shot his now infamous smirk and said "Probably behind a rock... don't worry... this is us." (He hasn't attacked yet, I don't get it) Seifer looked at the sky, as he did Squall also did, "I'll tell you what Squall, friend... next thunder crash?" Squall felt no emotion as he spoke, "Yes, but don't call me your friend." To that Seifer pretended to look really hurt; "Ow, that was cruel," He smiled his smile, "Oh well, you are the closest I have to a real friend... an equal."  
Squall dug his right foot into the dirt, he was ready to run, "Then why do you want to do this?" Seifer's face drained of any light emotion, "Don't tell you don't know!" In almost rage, Seifer burst; "This is the will of higher powers, one of us is to live, one is to die! I know you felt it! As I did!..." Squall understood Seifer, there was a moment where he felt close enough to make peace. (We're linked... some how... you think one has to die to set the other free) "Seifer... we- [Don't say it rat!] -don't have- [I knew it!] to do this." Seifer let out a cry of anger. "Oh, but we will... you feel it.. he it comes... En guard!" With that Seifer's face changed to a blank expression. Squall stared hard into Seifer's eyes, as Seifer's bore into his own. Neither had changes much since the day of their scars. If anyone had witnessed the training bout that day and saw them now before this battle, they would see no difference in the young men. Even Seifer's Coat had been replaced, everything about the two had looked as if it was preserved for this day... for this moment... now...  
(Now it starts...)[...Now it starts!]  
The lightening tore across the sky, a bright crack in the heavens. The rain chose that moment to pick up to a misty drizzle. They felt the cold rain on their faces as they heard the thunder roar, it roared as if some one had slain Ifrit himself. They began the sprint...   
"No.. he went to fight Seifer!" Rinoa said solemnly   
"Squall..." Quistis whispered  
"Damn it!" Zell said as he hit the ground in frustration  
"I knew something like this would happen..." sighed Irvine  
"....." Selpie plopped to the ground  
"WORRIED..." Fujin said  
"Damn, Seifer... couldn't you..." Raijin gave up and sat back down with Fu behind their rock.  
[...closer...] (Must not let him get there first... no telling...)  
Squall wrapped his hand around the gunblade's handle first, he pulled it from the ground sending a fresh clump of earth into the air. As Squall's hand pulled his weapon from the earth Seifer jumped into the air and kicked his boot hard into Squall's left shoulder. Squall brought his gunblade up, with the soggy dirt and the weight of the gunblade he slipped. Before he hit the ground, he shoved his hand down to stop himself, he corrected himself and was standing upright a few yards away from his also armed opponent. "Damn you Seifer!" Seifer smiled and lunged forward pushing his blade at Squall, who quickly parried and knocked Hyperion away from himself. "Now, Damn you!" Seifer Almasy screamed with a rage as he attacked.  
Squall jumped backwards while blocking the hard attacks from Seifer. (He's still so strong...) Seifer was attacking with such a vigor and power that Squall thought he was on a Mad Rush. [Make this fun... fight!] He skipped high and spun to Squall's right, bringing the Hyperion slashing through the air. Squall ducked as low as he could, (now!) he swung the Revolver up,(missed...) with the power of the missed swing and weight of his weapon he jumped into the air and brought the blade down. Once again Seifer shot out of the way, this time he thrust his blade into the ground where Squall's left foot had hit. Squall took no notice of Hyperion's place, just that is wasn't ready to block, he took this time to swing a wide horizontal strike. Before it was near Seifer, he wedged his boot in-between the ground and blade and fell back holding the gun handle. Squall was ripped off balance by the sudden jolt, Seifer took this time wisely.  
[Not enough time to use Hyperion...] Almasy kicked Squall's other ankle with a fury, Squall tried to balance himself but fell to his knees. Seifer was already up, without his gunblade, he pushed Squall's collar bone as hard as he could, it sent he himself reeling, while Leonhart rolled across the dirt. The dirt was now turning to mud, the rain had increase to a steady fall. Seifer turned back to Hyperion, he dove from such a bad position that he landed flat on the ground. (ahh... I have to move... must be quick.) Squall threw the Revolver, two-handed, at Seifer's beloved Hyperion. They collided in the mud with a dull clunk, and slid to a slight drop off, the Revolver was almost half over. [yes!] (no!) Squall stumbled into a run, as did Seifer. They raced from different angles to their weapons. This time it was Seifer that got there first (...no... the end.) but instead of grabbing his weapon he took up Squall's. "Hahaha, see this? Here goes your last hope!" Mumbling that Seifer Almasy dropped the weapon over the ledge. "No! Son of a-" Squall rammed into his rival with his own body. (I guess this is what we are to do!) [No not like this... you damned fool!] Seifer tried to drop straight down, but the force pushed him over. "Noo!" He reached out and wrapped his hand around the only part of Hyperion in his reach... the blade. They fell for what seemed like minutes... They hit the eight inch deep mud, each landing beside their own weapon. Seifer Almasy landed face down, Squall Leonhart had landed face up. Both men were out cold...  
10:09 AM (the garden)  
The rain evolved to a steady downpour, The students of Balamb Garden were instructed not to leave as the garden floated above the spot where Squall had landed earlier. "We have to see what happened to them!" Rinoa whimpered to Quistis. "Can't you do anything!?" Quistis thought and sighed slowly. "Rinoa... I can't..." Rinoa snapped in anger. "Don't you even care!? anyone of you? Zell?" She looked hard at the ashamed boy who was fidgeting with his glove, Ehrgeiz. "Uh, Rinoa there's nothing we can do..." Tears welled up in Rinoa's sad, stressed eyes. There was nothing any one could do, it was all up to whom ever awoke first. Another lightening bolt tore the sky line, illuminating the tears on her cheek. Their Matron stepped into the library where they all sat. "Your leaving, now." she sighed to them all. Every one of them looked up to her, in pure shock. She spoke again, quicker, "Go now, check on Squall, please hurry, now!" Zell was the first to leave he shouted back to them; "I'm driving! better hurry 'cause I'm not waiting!" Rinoa took off after him; "Thank you so much!" The rest said quick good-byes and left in a run. Irvine was the last to get there, he was grabbed and yanked inside the van by Selphie; "Come on cowboy!" With that Zell pressed the button to close the doors and that were off, out side the ramp had just reached the ground as Zell drove off of it.  
10:10 AM (the battlefield)  
The lightening bolt speared across the sky, Squall's eyes snapped open, he was still alive. (What does this mean?) He sat up and grabbed the Revolver "ugh..." He got to his feet and saw Seifer laying face up in the mud. He was covered in mud, Squall too was covered. His hair was matted down and he clothes felt like they weighted thirty pounds. He turned from Seifer and started to walk a few steps away, when a black gloved hand covered his face. He was forced back down into the mud, he slid in it and looked up at Almasy. (Smelled like copper... its he hurt?) He scanned over Seifer with his eyes, no real injury, that Squall could see. "Are you hurt?" Squall couldn't believe he had just asked the man trying to kill him, if he was hurt. (What did I just say?) A look of shock hit Seifer's face, then he grinned and lifted his hand to Squall. Their was a gnash across his right palm, the blood dripped down with the rain. "But not as much as you will be soon!" With that he took Hyperion from it's standing place in the mud and charged. [Don't let me down Squall...] Squall jumped to his feet and yelled; (Now it's time to show him-) "Renzokuken!!" Seifer tried to stop but it was too late. [No, This is it...] Squall ran to him and swung the Revolver down with all his might. Seifer closed his eyes as he stood, too late for anything else but to accept... (Like a brother...) Squall let out a grunt as he moved his blade inches from tearing off Seifer's arm.  
It plopped into the mud and Squall stood breathing hard. "We are like brothers..." (I can't do it... but what will he do?) Seifer didn't open his eyes as he spoke, "Maybe Squall, but I told you this would be finished, and one of us will..." His eyes flung open, filled with tears. [What am I doing?] Seifer Almasy brought Hyperion high into the air and swung it down hammering Squall's blade, the blade snapped. The shockwave traveled into Squall's hand, he dropped his broken gunblade. (I knew I made a mistake...) "Good night, sweet prince!" Seifer thrust his gunblade into Squall's chest. "No, you couldn't have!" Squall yelped as the pain hit his mind. He tried to fall back but the Hyperion's blade prevented it. Squall looked into Seifer's eyes; they were still filled with tears. Leonhart tried to speak. "You... killed..." (The words... they won't come out...) Seifer closed his eyes and spoke to his dying rival, his new friend. "Squall... I'm sorry..." [Why do I feel this way?!] Lightening filled the sky, bolts began striking the ground around the ledge they had fallen from. Zell pulled up a short distance from the impaled Squall, who was on one knee with his back to them, as Seifer stood looking down holding his weapon into him. They all got out and began to run to their fallen friend. A wide arc of light shot down behind Seifer, the mud began to boil and the bolt expanded and covered the two. (Am I dead yet?) [Did I just kill my only friend... a brother? Is this my punishment?]  
Zell and his friends covered their eyes, as they did there was an ear splitting crash. (The lightening!) Squall opened his eyes to see Seifer's silhouette and as it faded away. Again Squall opened his eyes and he was still in the same position, but the Hyperion lay before him in the burn-dried mud, it looked as if it had been cleaned completely, and even shined. However, it was broken in the same spot Seifer had broke the Revolver. (revolver...) Squall looked at his weapon, it lay in the mud, dirty and half buried, but unbroken. (my wound...) Squall looked down at his chest, there was a tear through his shirt and it was covered with blood. His blood. He reached up and felt inside, it was bloody but not pierced. (What? I don't... Seifer?!) Squall Leonhart scanned the area, he noticed he friends in the mud pretty far away. He saw Raijin and Fujin Standing beside them looking at him. "Where is he..." Asking that Squall fell flat to his face.  
12:30 AM   
He opened his eyes once again and saw shadows all around him, "What happened? where's Seifer?" It was Rinoa's voice that came to him, she said "There's no trace of Seifer, we have his Hyperion but that's all." Squall closed his eyes and tried to clear his head and his vision. "Nothing?" (There has to be something...) "There wasn't even a foot print, there would have to be, ya know?" It was Raijin. (Huh? where am I if he's here) He tried his sight again, and found it, he lay in the nurse's office, his friends were around him, with Raijin and Fujin. "What are they doing here?" Squall asked indifferently. Zell spoke, calmly "They asked to be let back in, Cid is really think about it too, tch!" Raijin walked out side slowly, and Fuijin looked at Squall and asked; "SEIFER?" (She must want to know what happened...) "I'd like to know what happened myself... I'm sorry." Fuijin looked sad, she bowed to Squall and quickly walked out. "She must really care for him..." Selphie muttered. "Hey man, tell us what happened, what did you do to him?" Zell blurted out. Squall thought hard (What DID happen?) "I mean when we got their we saw Seifer had stuck you and you were falling. Then BOOM the lightening hit you-" Selphie jumped in front of Zell and yelled excitedly; "And it was SOOO bright! Then it was really loud, and then I saw everyone get thrown far away, and I felt myself get flung hard down!" (The lightening hit us?) "I'll tell you whatever you want to know..." Squall said while still thinking about what happened to Seifer.  
1:00 PM  
The rain had stopped and the sun was out busy working at drying up the rain. Squall stood where Seifer had when he stabbed him. (Where ever you are... I'd like to see you again, one day.) Squall looked at the his hands where he held Hyperion and then at the ground. He bend to one knee and put the weapon on the burnt mud, then he stopped and replayed the last moments before the lightening bolt hit. (He looked really sorry... He had tears in his eyes... He said he was sorry...) "Maybe you weren't so bad after all Seifer." Squall whispered as he stood. He turned to walk away and Rinoa ran up to him. She put her arm around him without speaking and they walked back to the garden, where the students of Balamb were enjoying their day off. The wind blew faintly over the Broken Hyperion. The black metal gleamed in the sun as the day moved on into another. Life would continue, and Squall would quietly search for an old friend. The man who once wielded the Hyperion.  
The End? 


End file.
